


Adventures in elaborate world saving, feat. Prompto and Crowe

by latias_likes_pizza



Series: our fates twist like a river [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ....unfortunately, Adventure, Gen, Magic, fateswap!AU, frienship, listen idk what to tag this i wrote this mostly out of self indulgence, mercenary!Ignis, messenger!Cor, niflheim!Nyx, no dick eating a hat in this one, oracle!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza/pseuds/latias_likes_pizza
Summary: Prophecies are convoluted but as Oracle, Prompto is supposed to adhere to them. He can at least get Noctis some help though and at least he has that ex-Glaive as a new friend helping him out.(What Prompto and Crowe are up to in my take on chocobaes' fateswap!AU)





	1. In which Prompto receives an early birthday present (and also Titan is there)

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISED AND I HAVE DELIVERED
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Fateswap belongs to chocobaes!

** Chapter one – In which Prompto gets an early birthday present (and also Titan is there) **

Prompto desperately wanted to take the beanie off, but Crowe had told him to keep it on, for his own safety. Apparently his ‘chocobo’ hairstyle was well known and wearing a hat helped to mask his appearance. Hide his appearance, hide his identity, stay out of Imperial hands. That was the plan.

“On second thought, three more hi-potions and you can forget the restorative,” Crowe said to the vendor.

Umbra and Pryna sat at Prompto’s feet as they waited for Crowe to finish up with buying supplies. They’d done a couple of hunts since they’d come to Lestallum, trying to build up what money they had. Crowe had had to adapt quickly to fighting without magic and Prompto had to learn how to fight on the fly. Cor only showed him a few basic things he could do with the trident before vanishing off somewhere again.

As Crowe went to the next vendor to get food for the road, Prompto opened up the photo album once more. The latest photos were of Noctis and the Angels standing next to what could only be the Regalia. From the tone of the message, Noctis had sent the album off before Insomnia fell. Prompto could only hope that he was still okay. He’d send another message later, when things were a little safer.

What he did do was attach a small message to Pryna. She barked before disappearing off into an alleyway. A message that was going to Tenebrae, to tell Maria and the others that he was safe. Nyx, if he went back. Prompto drummed his fingers against the small camera he’d convinced Crowe to let him buy. What had happened to Nyx? If he was back in Tenebrae, what would he think of what Prompto was now doing?

“Where’s Pryna?” Crowe asked, sitting next to Prompto.

“Sent her to Tenebrae. Need to tell some people back home that I’m safe,” he replied.

Crowe shoved a sandwich into his hands. “We need to get out of Lestallum. We’ve stayed here too long.”

“So we’re going to Cauthess now?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah. Booked us seats on a minibus. We leave in an hour,” Crowe said. “Empire’s been slowly transporting equipment to the area. Least, that’s what everyone’s saying. Probably setting up a blockade.”

That made sense. The Empire had a rough idea of what the covenants could do. Of course they would want to make it more difficult for them to be forged. It was probably best that they went to Cauthess now instead of staying in Lestallum for another week, like they’d planned. Prompto had hoped that if they’d stayed a little longer, he could have met up with Noctis. Looked like that wasn’t going to happen.

Quickly finishing up the sandwich, Prompto followed Crowe back to the hotel. They grabbed the few belongings they had before checking out. Prompto was able to snap a couple photos of the Disc before Crowe pushed him into the minibus they were taking to Cauthess. When it finally drove off, Prompto was immediately taking more photos of the Lucian countryside, much to Crowe’s amusement.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday,” Crowe said, chucking a box onto Prompto’s bed.

“It’s not my birthday,” Prompto replied, absentmindedly stroking Umbra.

“Happy Solstice then,” Crowe said.

Prompto grabbed the box. “Not Solstice either.”

“Just open it,” Crowe snapped.

She started searching the caravan for cooking utensils while Prompto opened up the box. His eyes widened as he pulled out a small phone. Touchscreen. A smartphone, right? It didn’t look as impressive as some of the other Lucian models he’d seen in photos and similar. Prompto looked up at Crowe in confusion. She smiled at him.

“Got myself one as well, just in case we get separated. A guy was selling them second-hand,” she said. “Could be useful. Maybe you could get Prince Noctis’s number next time you send him a message. Much easier to talk to your boyfriend over phone than through a fricking photo album.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Prompto mumbled.

Crowe raised her eyebrows at him. “Sure he isn’t. You’re too obvious, sunshine, too obvious.”

Prompto bit his lip. He’d kept his relationship with Noctis a secret from everyone but Cor. But if Crowe thought he was obvious, did that mean the people he was hiding it from already knew? Did Nyx know? Was that why the ‘treaty’ had his marriage as a condition? Had Nyx told the Empire about him and Noctis?

“How do you know?” Prompto asked.

“I just do. I’m good at telling when people are in relationships and whatever,” Crowe said. “Also you fell asleep last night with the album open on your lap. I only saw a couple of sentences but-”

“The album’s private!” Prompto snapped.

Crowe held her hands up. “I know. I only looked for a second. Sorry.”

There was silence.

“Soooo… why do you keep it a secret?” Crowe asked after the silence had dragged on.

“Habit I guess.” Prompto shrugged. “I couldn’t exactly tell people, living in Imperial territory. Cor knows.”

He laughed as Crowe pulled a face. Despite having agreed to leave Prompto in her care, Cor had instantly seemed to dislike her and the feeling was mutual. Hopefully Prompto could resolve things the next time Cor popped up.

“Come on and help me cook,” Crowe said. “We need to hit the hay early tonight. Got a big day tomorrow.”

“A _titanic_ day.”

Crowe threw a dishcloth at him.

* * *

 

Setting off when they did had been a good idea. The beginnings of a blockade were being built up around the Disc. It was hard enough sneaking past the Imperials without a fully-fledged one. It involved a lot of waiting for them to be pre-occupied with other things and throwing rocks in one direction to make a noise.

It was near-unbearably hot around the Disc. Prompto had stuffed the beanie away and tied his hoodie around his waist. Crowe had done the same. They walked along the cracked rock, sweating far too much to be healthy. The meteor towered above them, glinting in the sunlight. Prompto insisted on taking a quick selfie with Crowe in front of it. Had to think of stuff to put in the album at some point.

The rocky path suddenly led to series of cracked pillars. They popped out of the ground like ribs. Once upon a time, some kind of impressive structure must have stood here. Now all that was left were the ruins. They formed a path that Crowe and Prompto (and Umbra) followed, coming to a cliff. Something very interesting stood at the end of the cliff: a stone effigy holding a greatsword.

“It’s a Royal Arm!” Prompto exclaimed, running to get a look at it. “They’re powerful weapons that the Kings of Lucis can wield.”

“Similar to this.” Both Crowe and Prompto turned to see Cor standing calmly, holding out the Trident. “You’ll need this.”

“Where have you been?” Crowe asked as Prompto went to grab the Trident.

“That is none of your concern, Glaive,” Cor replied. “Lord Prompto, the Archaean lies ahead. Are you prepared to fulfil your duty?”

“Umm… no? I mean, I’ve never actually spoken to a god before and Mom never told me what it was like. What if Titan doesn’t like me? What if I mess up?” Prompto said.

“Calm down, sunshine,” Crowe said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re likeable. Don’t sweat any more over that.”

“This is your duty,” Cor said. “Trust in yourself. You are aware of what must be done for the covenant to take place?” Prompto nodded. “Good. There is a path that will take you to a platform with a good view of the Archaean.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Crowe asked.

“Only the Oracle may go,” Cor said.

“It’s okay,” Prompto quickly said before Crowe could protest. “I’ll be okay.”

Cor showed him where the path was. Prompto waved at him, Crowe, and Umbra before starting to descend down it. The air around him grew hotter as he walked. Prompto really hoped that it wasn’t like this with every Astral. Well, _if_ it was possible to find (and reason with) Ifirit, that would probably end up being unbearably hot. At least the other Astrals shouldn’t be.

Seeing Titan for the first time was certainly unforgettable. A sleeping giant, bent over with the weight of the meteor upon him. It was awe-inspiring. Prompto _had_ to snap a quick photo; like heck he was going to miss the chance to get a photo of a sleeping god. Still in awe, Prompto slowly made his way to the rocky platform Cor had mentioned.

He was sweating and had a hoodie tied around his waist. Not exactly the best image to present to a powerful god but oh well. Prompto took a deep breath and gripped the Trident a little tighter. He opened his mouth and began to sing. It was an ancient song in a tongue no longer spoken. A song that his mother should have taught him, yet couldn’t do so before she died. Cor had stepped in, teaching him the words that he would one day use to wake sleeping Astrals so that Noctis could earn their favour.

Before him, Titan began to stir. The Archaean’s eye began to open and he lifted his head to see what had woken him. Prompto gulped as his remaining eye focussed on him.

 _“Who are you, Mortal, to wake me?”_ Titan demanded.

“I am Prompto, Blood of the Oracle,” Prompto replied. “I come to you to ask that you enter into Covenant with the King, so that he may recover the Stone.”

_“The Stone has been taken?”_

“The Empire removed it from the City and killed the King’s father.”

_“The Ring?”_

“Safe and in my keeping. I’ll return it to Noct- to the King when we are reunited.”

_“You do not travel with the King?”_

“It’s… it’s complicated.”

_“I am a god, young Oracle. There isn’t much that will confuse me.”_

Despite everything, Prompto had to laugh. This was going better than expected. “I was the Empire’s hostage for like, twelve years. We’ve been separated all that time. Except, I’m in Lucis because we were supposed to get married but then Insomnia fell and he wasn’t in the city and… I should probably stop.”

_“What is the King’s name?”_

“Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

_“And is he the Chosen?”_

“Yeah. He is.”

_“Then as decreed by my Brother, Bahamut, I will begin the covenant with you, Oracle. Yet know this, the King must prove himself by way of combat before I give him my Blessing.”_

“I understand. Thank you, Titan.”

Prompto bowed in respect as the Trident lit up gold and golden particles surrounded both him and Titan. The ground began to shake as Prompto fell something pull at the dormant magic inside him. He fell to his knees as the shaking intensified. The golden light faded as the pull did and Prompto slowly pulled himself to his feet. Titan was still staring at him. Prompto bowed once more before making his way back towards the path.

Waiting for him at the top were Crowe and Cor. Prompto ended up collapsing into Crowe as he pulled himself up the rocks. She caught him and helped him sit down. His head was spinning slightly. Cor gently pried the Trident from his hands.

“The ground started shaking,” Crowe said. “Did everything go okay?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “Titan’s gonna give Noct his power.”

“After a trial, I suppose,” Cor said.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah. He…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, because that was when he passed out.


	2. In which there are CHOCOBOS (and also a lightning god)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that have happened:  
> \- Spoke to Titan  
> \- Rode chocobos  
> \- Gonna speak to Ramuh  
> \- Holy shit is that daemon talking?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE
> 
> PLEASE ACCEPT THIS HUMBLE OFFERING

** Chapter two – In which there are CHOCOBOS (and a lightning god) **

It had been a couple of days since Titan and Prompto was finally feeling well enough to get moving again. Cor had told him that this was a side effect of forging the covenants. Ideally, the Oracle would make them months apart, as had last been done during the Great War. Prompto did not have this option. The covenants needed to be made as quickly as possible if Noctis was going to reclaim the Crystal.

What Cor hadn’t said in front of Crowe was that he was risking his own life to make the covenants. Prompto knew that making them so quickly would ruin his health. And to ensure that they would hold until Noctis completed his half, they would draw strength from the magic within Prompto. Therefore, they could only hope that Noctis got to Titan quickly.

Cor had vanished again. Prompto didn’t know where, but he knew that he’d return in time for the covenant with Ramuh. Or when he would need the Trident for self-defence. Whenever. Crowe had shown him the basic of knife-fighting before they set off, just in case.

Probably the best part of this stretch in their journey was the _chocobos_.

Finally, after years of waiting, Prompto was getting to ride a chocobo. Crowe gave him a crash course in riding one and they’d set off for Fociaugh Hollow. And Prompto _loved_ it. He’d silently dubbed his bird ‘Cloud’ – a reference to some old game of Nyx’s that he’d played once.

“I want to ride my chocobo all day~” he quietly sang as they rode closer.

“If you sing that goddamn song one more time, I’ll punch your teeth in,” Crowe threatened.

“Sorry,” Prompto said, steering Cloud away from a tree.

Crowe had found it cute at first, his excitement for the chocobos. She’d made the inevitable chocobutt-hair jokes, laughed when he’d sung the chocobo song, realised that his was a childhood dream of his and given that the latter half of his childhood had sucked, he had every right to get overexcited. Then she grew tired of the theme song.

Understandable.

“We’re near the outpost. Sleep there, set off tomorrow. Sound good?” Crowe asked.

“Yeah. What’s the outpost called?” Prompto replied.

Crowe took a deep breath. “Wiz’s Chocobo Post.”

Nothing could contain Prompto’s joy.

* * *

 

Crowe almost had to physically drag Prompto away from the chocobo post the next day. It actually took the sudden appearance of Cor to remind him that he had a job to do. And so, reluctantly, Prompto had set off with Crowe. Umbra had (rather indignantly) been strapped to his chocobo. The Messenger dog had been whining just as much today as yesterday.

It had been a fairly pleasant ride to Fociaugh. The birds were very obedient and Prompto adored them. This was definitely something he was going to do with Noctis when all of this mess was over.

“Yeah. Lovely date idea,” Crowe said. Prompto realised he’d said that out loud. “Book a night or two at the post, go riding around Duscae, maybe do some races at the track. And the food’s pretty great so a romantic dinner isn’t off the table.”

“You think he’d like that?” Prompto asked.

Crowe shrugged. “I don’t even know the guy. I just think that that was a cute idea.”

“Sooo… did you hear what they were talking about, back at the Post?” Prompto said. “There was a behemoth causing problems a few days ago.”

“Yeah. Some brave idiots somehow managed to kill it,” Crowe said. “Even Glaives struggled against those things and we had _magic_.”

“I heard something about the people who took him out. Four people. Three girls and a guy. I mean, like you said, _magic_ … Do you think…?” Prompto trailed off.

“Who knows?” Crowe replied.

They rode over to a haven and left the birds there with plenty of gyshal greens to enjoy. Umbra was told to stay behind. If the dog could pout, he certainly was doing so now. Checking the map on his phone, Prompto walked towards the entry of the Hollow. He stopped dead when he saw exactly what he would be walking into. Crowe came up next to him and she too, stopped dead.

“There’s gonna be daemons in there,” Prompto said, trying to gulp down his fear.

“How the fuck are we supposed to deal with daemons?” Crowe said.

“With this.”

As he was wont to do, Cor appeared behind them, holding the Trident. At least Prompto didn’t have to strain and summon it now.

“Do you get off on surprising us?” Crowe asked.

Cor only spared her a withering glance before handing the Trident to Prompto. “Focus your magic into Light upon the Trident. Much like the havens, it shall ward the daemons away from us as we travel.”

Shrugging, Prompto gripped the Trident and tried to pull on his magic. He felt it flow into the Trident, creating a bright glow around it.

“We must stick together so that we are all protected,” Cor said. “Come Lord Prompto, Glaive.”

“I have a name you know,” Crowe muttered.

“I just choose not to use it,” Cor replied.

They clung close to Prompto as they headed into Fociaugh. As they went deeper, daemons began to surface around them. Prompto just held the Trident a little higher and silently prayed to the Six that they would be safe. As Cor had promised, the daemons cowered at the sight of the Trident’s light. Feeling a little more confident, they continued on through the Hollow.

“What is my life right now?” Crowe muttered.

“Much more interesting,” Prompto replied.

“This way, Lord Prompto,” Cor said, pointing at the path they should take.

“Hey, can I ask a question?” Crowe asked.

Cor shot her a glare. “I believe you just did.”

“Cor be nice,” Prompto said.

“Why do you have a problem with me?” Crowe asked. “I’m protecting Prompto when you’re not around. Isn’t that what you want?”

There was a pause before Cor answered. “You’re an unknown. I can’t-”

“Trust me?” Crowe interrupted. “Listen, I think after two and a half weeks of travelling and protecting this nerd you can trust me with him. You think I’d hurt him? Fat chance.”

Cor didn’t respond. Prompto grumbled slightly about being called a nerd. Crowe ruffled his hair slightly. That set Prompto off about his ‘perfectly-groomed hair’. Crowe laughed and Prompto swore he could see Cor smiling a little. Whatever smile there was suddenly dropped and they halted. A daemon – a naga – slowly drew as close to them as possible without being harmed by the light.

 _“My… babies?”_ it asked.

“What the fuck?” Crowe hissed. “Is that thing _talking_?!”

Cor’s face was horror-struck. “This does not belong here.”

 _“Where... where are my babies?”_ the naga said.

“I don’t know,” Prompto said, lifting the Trident a little higher.

The naga hissed in pain. _“I want my babies! My little precious ones! They took them! They took them! Where are they?! Tell me!”_

“We do not know, daemon,” Cor said. “They are in the Empire’s hands.”

 _“I want… want my babies,”_ the naga whined. _“They need their mama. My beautiful sons… my tiny little girl… they need me!”_

“Let us pass, daemon. We cannot guide you to your children,” Cor said.

The naga made some sort of sobbing noise before slithering into the shadows once again. Shaken, Prompto headed towards where Cor pointed. He could still hear the naga sobbing in the shadows. Crowe seemed to hear it too.

“How could that daemon talk? Can daemons even have kids?” she asked.

“No. Nor can they talk,” Cor answered. “Not normally. It… _she_ … was a cast-off.”

“Cast-off of what?” Prompto asked, growing aware that they were approaching some kind of light.

“I had suspicions and now they are confirmed. The Empire has been mimicking those who brought the fall of Solheim and are experimenting with daemons,” Cor said. “She must have been used to provide a certain genetic sample, for children that could be used in the experiments. When they no longer had any use for her… they infected her with the disease form of the Scourge and left her here.”

“The Empire does what?!” Crowe exclaimed.

Prompto looked ill at the revelation. “That’s sick.”

Cor said nothing and they approached an open-roofed cavern. A crystalline tree stood in it. Prompto could feel magic radiating off it. He dropped the magic from the Trident; there was no need with the natural light pouring through.

“Crowe and I shall wait here,” Cor declared. Crowe almost fell to the ground in shock at him using her name. “This is the central runestone. Two others lie in Duscae yet Ramuh will come to the Oracle at this one. The King however…” Cor gave an uncharacteristic shrug. “You know what you need to do.”

Prompto nodded and headed towards the runestone. Crowe and Cor stayed near the edge of the cavern. Taking in a deep breath, Prompto reached out his hand and let it touch the runestone. The air throbbed with magic and Prompto felt his own respond. Lightning sparked off of the tree as the spectral form of Ramuh appeared before him.

 _“Ah. Young Oracle, why do you come before me?”_ he asked.

His voice sounded like a kind old man’s. Prompto felt more at ease in Ramuh’s presence than he did with Titan.

“My lord Ramuh, I am Prompto Argentum, blood of the Oracle. I come before you to ask that you enter into Covenant with the King, so that he might reclaim the Stone.”

_“It has been taken? I presume this is why, young Oracle, you have spoken with Titan?”_

“Yes. Insomnia has fallen and the Empire has invaded Lucis. The King, Noctis, he’s the Chosen and-”

_“It is alright, Oracle. I understand. You travel with companions, yet not the King.”_

“Noct and I… we’ve been separated by everything that’s happened. I…”

Ramuh chuckled. _“I see you care for him a great deal.”_

Prompto blushed. “Well, um, err…”

_“Titan’s Trial will test the King’s strength. I wish to test his patience… and his bravery. My three runestones are not close together and many who seek power wish to come by it instantly. And Fociaugh, without your Light, is a treacherous place to navigate. There have been Kings long past who failed my trial for fear of the Daemons. That one Queen didn’t. She was a feisty one.”_

“Will you enter the covenant then?” Prompto asked.

_“Of course, young Prompto. As decreed, I shall begin the covenant with you. And when the King seeks my blessing, he shall undergo the Trial of the Storm.”_

“Thank you, Ramuh.”

_“You shall go to the Walls of Water and seek out my sister Leviathan next?”_

“That’s the plan.”

_“Be warned. Like the Seas, she is calm one moment and temperamental the next. And the strain of the covenants will be great. Young Prompto, I suggest that you wait until you and your King are reunited and he has completed both Titan’s Trial and my own.”_

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks. And… can I ask something?”

_“Of course, young Oracle.”_

“Can you help him? If he needs you? It’s just… the Empire is gonna throw everything they can at Noct.”

_“I shall help your young King. But my assistance shall be offered sparingly, for it is not my place to constantly have a hand in the affairs of mortals. Now, let the Covenant be done.”_

Much like with Titan, golden light emanated from the Trident and golden particles surrounded both Prompto and Ramuh. The ground didn’t shake this time, but lightning flew off the tree once more. Prompto collapsed to the ground as his magic lurched. Ramuh faded away. Prompto could feel Crowe and Cor pulling him to his feet, forcing some kind of drink down him.

He was barely aware of what was going on around him while they checked over for injuries. He could hear Cor asking him to provide light again and he did. Crowe carried him through the hollow, protected by the light. Prompto could barely process what was around him. Eventually, they returned to the nearby haven and Crowe lay him down on the ground.

Two incomplete covenants. Twice the strain. Prompto groaned as he felt his magic pull painfully. Noctis had better hurry up and-

“Earthquake!” Crowe yelled.

Sure enough, the ground began to shake, harder than it had been doing since Titan awoke. All of a sudden, Prompto could feel the strain of Titan’s covenant leave him. He laughed weakly in relief. Noctis had done it, just as he believed he would.

“He did it,” Prompto whispered. “Noct. He proved himself to Titan.”

The shaking of the ground increased and Prompto suddenly bolted upright, clutching at his chest. The pain was back. Why was it hurting? Hadn’t Noctis just completed the covenant? Screaming sounded in Prompto’s ears and the world suddenly felt wrong. The earth seemed cold and in an instant, Prompto _knew_.

Titan.

They’d killed Titan.

“Cor-” Prompto gasped for air. "Cor, they- Titan- is it… Empire? Like Shiva?”

“Yes,” Cor said. He looked just as pained.

“What’s going on?” Crowe asked. “Are you guys okay?”

The pain subsided and Prompto could breathe easily again. “The Empire. They’ve killed Titan’s physical body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit will come quicker i promise!


	3. In which Nyx appears (and words are exchanged)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that have happened:  
> -RODE CHOCOBOS  
> -Spoke to Ramuh  
> -Shit. Titan's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell..... been a while, huh?
> 
> WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN SORRY

** Chapter three – In which Nyx appears (and words are exchanged) **

“I can’t believe you forgot to write your number in!” Crowe exclaimed.

“I was exhausted!” Prompto argued. “You try having powerful magic leech off you _and_ then deal with the aftershock of a god dying.”

He’d forgotten to write his number into the photo album, meaning he would have to wait until Umbra brought it back to write the number down. Or hopefully, Noctis would have written his number in so that Prompto could try and ring him. Either way, Prompto would still have to wait a while before he could talk to Noctis.

They were riding chocobos again. After having rested for another day and saying goodbye to Cor, they’d decided to set off for Cape Caem. Crowe knew a guy there who owed Libertus a favour but Galahdan law meant she could claim the favour, she just had to pay him a little, and Prompto gave up trying to figure out what was going on at that point. All he needed to know was that there was somebody who was going to take them to Altissia.

“Shit! Prompto! Get into the woods, _now_!” Crowe hissed.

She rode quickly into the wooded area on her left, Prompto following her. He peered through the trees to see what had brought about Crowe’s urgency. In the distance, he could see a blockade and Imperial soldiers.

“What are they doing here?” Prompto whispered.

“I don’t know,” Crowe replied. “But it is _not_ good. They’re trying to catch you, probably.”

“Don’t want us going to Altissia I guess.”

“Come on. There’s a haven nearby.”

“We’re not going to Taelpar?”

“Too risky.”

They rode to the nearest haven. Luckily for them, it was a little away from the blockade between Duscae and Cleigne, and therefore less likely to be searched by the Empire. With (great) difficulty, they erected a tent. It was still raining heavily, as it had done since Prompto spoke with Ramuh. They curled up underneath the tent. It felt a little empty without Umbra and Pryna hadn’t returned yet.

Crowe decided to turn on the portable radio they’d bought. A news broadcast was on.

_“-telligence suggests that the terrorists behind the attack on Insomnia ae hiding with southern Lucis. The blockades are to restrict their movements until they are caught. We know it’s an inconvenience but we assure you that we will remove the blockades as soon as the terrorists are caught.”_

“Nyx!” Prompto exclaimed. “He’s alive.”

_“The High Commander also wishes to say that recovery efforts are moving ahead within the Crown City,”_ a newscaster said. _“In other news, the recent quakes that have been troubling Cleigne and Duscae have subsided. The Empire has released another statement regarding them.”_

“High Commander?” Crowe muttered.

_“The tremors were caused by the Archaean.”_ Nyx, again. _“He awoke, hell-bent on destruction. We’re lucky the meteor kept him in place. The Empire took action, stopping him from destroying everything.”_

_“Witnesses have verified that Titan has disappeared from the Disc of Cauthess,”_ the newscaster said.

They turned the radio off.

“Nyx is the High Commander?” Prompto said to himself.

“Ravus must have killed Glauca… Drautos… that bastard,” Crowe said. “That’s… that’s good.”

“Yeah.” Prompto’s hand went to hold the Ring. “But how is _Nyx_ High Commander? He’s from Tenebrae. He’s a former prince of Tenebrae.”

“I don’t know. Doesn’t make any… what did he say when he tried the Ring on?”

“Umm… something about… not having to work his way up anymore?”

“Sounded like he’s trying to take them from within. Know anything about that?”

“No. He’d never talk to me about anything like that.”

Ever since he’d joined with the Empire, Nyx had kept what he was doing with them a secret from Prompto. They rarely ever discussed it and all Prompto knew was that he was serving as a high-ranking staff officer in charge of military operations in Tenebrae. The most Prompto had heard from him was him grumbling one day about having to answer to General Glauca.

Given that Nyx had made his damning statement _and_ tried to use the Ring in the presence of the general, Prompto was surprised that he’d now been made High Commander. And like he said, former prince of Tenebrae wasn’t exactly in his favour. Something was going on here.

At least Nyx was alive though. Despite disagreements the two had, Prompto still cared for his cousin.

* * *

 

The strain of Ramuh’s covenant was lifted a few days after they learnt about Nyx’s new position. They had returned to Taelpar at this point and Prompto immediately felt much better than he’d done in weeks. Well enough that he decided to start performing one of his Oracle duties again.

In secret, he’d attended a local meeting in the town hall basement. It was also acting as a covert hospital for Resistance members who had gotten on the wrong side of the Empire. Crowe had advised against it but seeing these people in pain… Prompto knew what he had to do. It was his duty. More than that, it was the right thing to do. So he shrugged off Crowe’s hand and went to perform his duty.

The first was a sixteen-year-old boy. He’d broken both his legs and was covered in cuts and bruises. Prompto sat down next to him.

“Hey,” he said. “What’s your name?”

“Cato,” the boy mumbled.

“Look kinda young to be a revolutionary,” Prompto said.

Cato tried to shrug. “My big sister worked in the Citadel. She’s probably dead. Wanted to avenge her. It hurts so much though.”

Prompto put his hands on either side of Cato’s head. “Just stay still. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

“How? We’re running out of painkillers.”

“Just give me a second.” Prompto took a deep breath. _“Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness’ blight.”_

His hands lit up with a golden aura and it grew, surrounding Cato. The boy gasped as the pain left his body and his injuries healed. The light died down and Prompto removed his hands. There was a faint pain in his legs and his breathing was a bit laboured. But he smiled at Cato, who was staring at him in disbelief. Then the disbelief melted into joy and hope.

“It’s the Oracle!” he exclaimed. Prompto could see Crowe wince. “Oracle Prompto’s here! He healed me!”

To prove this, Cato slowly got off of the bed, Prompto offering his arm as a support. People started to gather around them, eyes widening as they stared at Prompto. He smiled back at them.

“Oracle! You’re alive!” an old man exclaimed. “The Empire said you were dead.”

“I’m kinda hard to kill,” Prompto replied.

“Is the King alive?” a woman asked. “And the Prince?”

“King Regis is gone,” Prompto said. The reaction was mixed. “But Noct… Noctis is still alive. He’s helping the Resistance. He’s fighting for you.”

“They killed the Archaean,” somebody was saying. “The heathens.”

“Why are you here Oracle Prompto? You need to stay hidden! They’ll be looking for you!”

“I’m here to help,” Prompto said.

A girl was leaning forwards with shining eyes. “I’m from Cauthess. They used to tell us stories that the Oracle would seek out the Astrals to form covenants with them, so that Kings could use their power. Is that what you’re doing? Why the Empire killed Titan?”

Prompto nodded.

“Everyone, stop pestering his Grace,” one of the town leaders snapped. “He must be weary.”

“No, it’s okay,” Prompto said. “I’m forming the covenants. So that Noct can fight the Empire with the help of the Astrals.”

“Are you still going to marry Prince Noctis?” a girl asked.

“Emilia! Don’t ask that!” her mother chided. “I’m so sorry, Your Grace.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Prompto replied. He knelt down next to Emilia. “If he wants me to. Noct and I have a special connection. So we’ve been able to talk to each other all this time. I’d like to marry him.”

There were some ‘aww’s and happy little murmurs. Prompto stood up.

“You can’t tell anyone I was here. If the Empire finds me, they’ll stop me from forming the covenants. If they even overhear anyone….” he said.

“We won’t tell anyone outside of this town, Oracle Prompto. You have our promise,” a leader said, most of the others in the room nodding.

Prompto looked around. “I’m here. Here for you. So let me heal you.”

He spent the rest of the evening walking amongst them and healing the wounded. Children began to clamour around him, pulling their Oracle towards their hurt parents and siblings. Prompto healed cuts, breaks, bruises. He stopped amputees from bleeding, soothed their pain. He could not fix everything, but he could do what he could. What worried him was that a few of the people he healed had the beginning stages of the Scourge. It was coming, faster and faster now that Titan was gone. Much like how the days had gotten shorter.

When he was done, Crowe had to half-carry him to their caravan. She practically threw him onto his bed before collapsing onto her own.

“I didn’t want you to do it,” she said. “I was scared somebody might tell the Empire where you were. But they won’t.”

“You seem sure,” Prompto said, rolling onto his side.

Crowe nodded as best she could while lying down. “I’m very sure. Because when you were healing them, talking to them, everything changed. They saw you. They saw their Oracle. And they saw that the future might not be crap and dark and whatever. You gave them hope, Prompto.”

She sat up and stared directly into Prompto’s eyes. He could almost see fire in them, something he hadn’t seen back when Insomnia fell. Something had changed in Crowe.

“You gave _me_ hope."

* * *

 

Another few days in Taelpar, hiding and healing. Then they heard that the blockades and checkpoints had been taken down following the fall of Aracheole. So they decided to leave for Caem. There had been a small party for them and the people of Taelpar had given them more supplies for camping and survival, should they need it.

During the few days in Taelpar, Prompto had finally gotten the album back. He’d spent as much time as possible trying to ring Noctis, getting frustrated when he’d get an automated message. Crowe tried ringing a couple of people whose numbers she’d gotten in Taelpar, only to get the same thing. They supposed the Empire had done something to the phonelines.

“This Aeterna-Line number is unavailable right now.” Prompto was mocking the recorded message yet again. “We apologise for any inconvenience. Please leave a message after the tone. For more options, please press hash.”

He cut off as Crowe finished tying her laces again. “You need to work on the octave but other than that, sounds pretty good.”

There were only a few cars going through what had been a check point. All the Imperial presence that had been there two days before was gone but people still seemed a little hesitant. Prompto and Crowe walked along the pedestrian pass, holding their breaths. Both of them let out relieved sighs when they had gotten through. Crowe grabbed out the whistle so they could summon chocobos, only to stop when Umbra started barking frantically.

“What is it boy?” Prompto asked, bending down.

Umbra barked again before running off towards some trees. Prompto and Crowe ran after him. Every now and then, Umbra would stop, bark, then run in a slightly different direction. It was getting difficult to keep up with him. They eventually reached the edge of a clearing. Umbra ran to the centre and barked happily. He was joined by another dog’s happy bark.

“Pryna!” Prompto exclaimed.

He ran towards the dogs and started petting Pryna. He hadn’t seen her since she had set off for Tenebrae, back when they were in Lestallum. She didn’t seem to be carrying any letters, which seemed a little bit confusing.

“Prompto, get over here,” Crowe suddenly said.

“Crowe? What’s….”

Prompto trailed off as he looked up and saw what Crowe was looking at. He backed away slightly as Nyx of all people entered the clearing. Crowe grabbed her gun and aimed it at him. Nyx quickly held his hands up, a peaceful gesture. Prompto eyed him warily; he was the High Commander of Niflheim after all.

“Don’t I even get a hello?” Nyx asked. “We’re cousins after all.”

“Your army wants to kill me,” Prompto said.

“That’s not my fault,” Nyx shot back. He took a step forwards. Prompto took a step closer to Crowe. She still didn’t lower the gun. “Do you still have the Ring?”

“Thinking of trying it on again?” Crowe asked.

In reply, Nyx shook his head and held up his left arm. It was metal now. “The price of the unworthy. Guess the Kings of Lucis didn’t like me.”

“You work for the Empire. The same Empire that stole their Crystal, killed their King, and were planning on killing the Astrals,” Prompto said.

“That’s not me.”

“You are High Commander.”

“Prompto, _listen_. That’s not me. That’s the Emperor’s specific orders and if I want to keep my position, I have to just sit back and let it happen. Ardyn took control of that, not me. Everyone knows that both you and Noctis are alive. You honestly think the Empire’s gonna let you forge the covenants?”

Prompto shrugged. “We’ve already got two done.”

“Figured that. Who’s next? Leviathan?”

“Like we’d tell you,” Crowe hissed.

Nyx glared at her. “You were in the treaty room. One of the Glaives. Huh. Prompto, could you get your friend to lower her gun?”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Prompto asked.

“Pryna trusts me,” Nyx said. As if making a point, Pryna suddenly went to rub against his legs. “She’s a Messenger. She wouldn’t trust me if she knew that it would be a bad idea for you to.”

That was true. The Messengers were special.

“Crowe, put the gun down,” Prompto said.

Crowe hesitated. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

She lowered the gun but didn’t put it away. Nyx lowered his hands slowly.

“Tell me. Is he the Chosen?” he asked. Prompto nodded. “So we’re in deeper shit than I thought. No wonder they’re so scared of the covenants.”

“What’s your deal?” Crowe said. “You’re their High Commander but you act like you’re not one of them.”

Nyx sighed. “Everything I’ve done… I was trying to get high up. Trying to get close to the Emperor and Ardyn. Trying to find a way to take them down when they weren’t expecting it and destroy the Empire from within. I couldn’t tell you, Prompto. They were watching me too closely.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. Nyx had been trying to work against the Empire? No wonder he’d been so insistent about joining them. No wonder he’d been acting like the perfect little lapdog, even when Prompto could see the disgust in his eyes at making compromises. Trying on the Ring, what Nyx had said, it had been an attempt to obtain the power to do something. And no wonder Pryna still seemed to trust him. She knew that Nyx wasn’t really working for the Empire.

For the first time in months, Prompto hugged his cousin. He finally understood him, finally knew why Nyx had done what he’d done. Nyx hugged him back and Crowe just stood to the side.

“We need to get to Altissia.” Prompto pulled away. “Leviathan is next. Can you get us there?”

“Not yet,” Nyx said. “Give me a couple of days. But there are a few people I trust. A couple of them are nearby. We’ll escort you to a haven and keep you and your friend-” “My name’s Crowe, asshole.” “Crowe, safe there. Cor’s in Tenebrae, Maria said.”

“Were you reading my letters?” Prompto asked.

“Sorry. But we’ll go to Tenebrae first. There’s going to be a fallout and they’ll be the target. We need to make sure our people are ready.”

“Got it. So we- hey! Is the Empire blocking the phonelines?” Prompto said.

“Huh? Oh. That was just while the blockades were up. We were going to get them fixed. Should be back online now. I’m going to go and get my people. _Wait here_.”

He disappeared into the trees. Crowe scowled and put her gun away before bending down to pet the dogs. Prompto quickly grabbed his phone and dialled. He waited and waited as the dialling tone continued. There was a click.

_“Hello?”_

“Noct?”

_“Prompto?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left for this fic. Will definitely be uploaded before the official 'shit hits the fan and the fan blows up' chapter that's about to come in We Will Be.


	4. In which Prompto goes home (and leaves soon after)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that have happened:  
> -Healed people  
> -Spoken to Nyx  
> -Oh, Nyx doesn't want to kill us  
> -We're going to Tenebrae!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it, the final chapter of this fic.
> 
> Please enjoy!

** Chapter four – In which Prompto goes home (and leaves soon after) **

Sylleblossoms. The national flower of Tenebrae. Prompto tucked one behind his ear as he walked through the gardens. He hadn’t been home in ages and he was just taking a moment to relax and enjoy being back. Everyone had been welcoming him back and expressing their joy that he was still alive. Of course, only the palace staff (chosen by Nyx) were allowed to know he was there. Everything would go tits up if the Empire found out.

A mercenary named Ignis had smuggled them out of Lucis. He’d been hired by Nyx as an aide to the Imperial Army, but that was just a front. Secretly, Ignis was hunting for military secrets and smuggling items to various resistance groups across the expanse of the Empire. His contract with the Empire would soon come to an end, but his contract with Nyx was still standing strong. Well, it was really a contract taken out in the name of House Argentum, which meant he was technically under Prompto’s employ.

So he’d asked Ignis to do something for him.

“Give this to Noctis,” Prompto had said, handing Ignis a scrap of paper he’d written on. “Help him, if you see him.”

“He may not believe that I am there to aid him,” Ignis had replied. “There was an… altercation.”

Crowe had stepped forwards at that. “He’s travelling with Lunafreya Fleuret. Remind her that her brother once dyed a shirt of hers bright green. Only two other people knew about that, besides us, and they’re dead. She knows I’m with Prompto.”

And that had been that.

Now Prompto just had to wait for Nyx to arrange safe passage into Altissia for them. He hoped that it wouldn’t take too long, because he sure as hell wanted to get Altissia as soon as he could. So much was going to happen there. The covenant would be forged with Leviathan, the Accordan government would officially start making moves against Niflheim, and……

He’d finally get to see Noct again.

That happy thought in mind, Prompto stood still in the meadow he’d wandered into, feeling the breeze on his face. For a few moments, everything around him was peaceful and he could just forget about his burdens. But he was so very burdened. With no warning, he started violently coughing, falling to his hands and knees as he did so. The coughing subsided after a moment and Prompto slowly got back up to his feet.

“Prompto?” Nyx stood before him, staring in a mix of horror and concern. “What the hell?”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, looking at his feet.

“You’re not,” Nyx said.

“I am. I-”

“ _Like fuck you are!_ ”

Tears were forming in Nyx’s eyes. Prompto hadn’t seen his cousin cry since the fall of Tenebrae. He realised that, really, he didn’t know Nyx at all. So much had torn the two of them away from each other over the past twelve years.

“I _know_ , Prompto. I know what these covenants are doing to you. And I know that killing the Astrals means that _you_ are trying to hold back the dark. I _know_ ,” Nyx said, staring right into Prompto’s eyes.

“How?” Prompto asked softly.

Nyx laughed, cold and hard. “You know, after I left, Cor told me I was betraying you. That I was leaving you alone to fend for yourself. But then started climbing higher and helping Tenebrae and doing whatever the fuck I could. Did you know there were at least five forced marriages that I used my favour with the Emperor to stop? Fucking Besithia thought about it for a while. But you never knew because _I_ worked my fucking _ass_ off to keep _you_ safe! But Cor knew because he knows fucking everything, doesn’t he? And he knows that I will do _anything_ , anything at all, to keep you safe. I love you! You’re all I have left!”

“Cor told you,” Prompto whispered.

“He told me that you’ll _die_ if you keep this up!” Nyx yelled. He grabbed Prompto by the shoulders. “You’ll die for a boy who will _never_ be King!”

His grip tightened and Prompto’s mind went blank. Memories of Imperial soldiers grabbing him by the shoulders while they shoved him from one place to the next flashed before his eyes. Memories of Ardyn Izunia parading him around like a prized toy, hand heavy on his shoulder, came to him. Memories of a childhood of being grabbed and pushed and shoved and yelled at.

“Get off me.”

Nyx gripped tighter. “Not until you fucking liste-”

_“GET OFF ME!”_

Shocked by the sudden yell, Nyx slowly let go of Prompto’s shoulders and took a few steps backwards. He stared again, the anger gone, replaced by shock and concern once more. Prompto shook his shoulders a little bit, trying to get rid of the feeling of hands upon them.

“They always grabbed my shoulders,” he said. “Whenever they paraded me around or shoved me somewhere to tell me that if I didn’t obey them, they’d kill you or Maria or someone, anyone, they’d always grab my shoulders. You didn’t protect me from everything, Nyx. You left me and couldn’t protect me from having my _childhood_ stolen.”

“I-I… Prom, I don’t-”

“Noctis _will_ be King. You know this. And I will help him, no matter what. I love him, Nyx.”

Nyx let out a short sound that sounded almost like an exasperated laugh. He lifted his head to the sky. “Of course you do. But I don’t want you to _die_.”

Prompto bit the inside of his cheek before running forwards and hugging Nyx tightly. His cousin stiffened before returning the hug. “I won’t. This will be the last one, I promise. But I can’t be safe if the Empire is left to try and twist the world or if the Scourge still threatens us. I know I’ll have to stop holding back the dark, I know Nyx. But please. Please let me do what I need to.”

They stood silently in the meadow, hugging sincerely for the first time in almost twelve years. Prompto realised that despite everything that had happened between them, he truly did love his cousin. Things must have been awful for Nyx too, a son of Tenebrae in the Imperial Capital of the nation that had opposed his own for so long.

“I will,” Nyx said, after a long silence. He pulled away and looked Prompto in the eye. “But promise me that you will stay alive.”

“I promise,” Prompto said.

There was another quick hug. “Then I’ll go make the final phone call to Secretary Claustra. We’ll probably leave tonight.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, cousin.”

He left and Prompto was alone once more in the meadow. The sun was slowly beginning to set, already earlier than it should be. He stood and stared at the sky for a while, a storm of emotions swirling within him. There was at least one happy thought that had come to him after his and Nyx’s conversation though: when all of this was over, the two of them could be the family that they should have been for each other these past twelve years.

Shifting the sylleblossom tucked behind his ear, Prompto let the breeze wash over him again. He reached up to grab the chain he was wearing, letting the Ring of the Lucii lie in his hands. He clutched it tightly, feeling the faint thrum of power that was lying behind it. He wondered what it would be like to wield the power it contained, whether it could help him protect those he loved.

The memory of Ravus made him let go.

“Cor?” he called out softly.

“I am here,” Cor replied, appearing beside him.

“Am I being selfish? I want to stay alive. I want to stay alive no matter what because I want to be with Noct. But I have to do stuff, stuff that will kill me, but will also save everyone. And I don’t want to do it. I want to….” Tears slipped from Prompto’s eyes. “I want to _live_.”

“Your mother wanted the same thing,” Cor said, gently placing a hand on Prompto’s arm, something he could deal with. “When she learnt what Noctis was destined for, she wept. She knew that your fate would be tied with his, and that your life would be swallowed by hardship. All she wanted was for you to live and be happy. She did not want her only child to die or suffer.”

“Would she be proud of me?” Prompto asked.

Cor nodded. “She would be very proud of you. I’m proud of you.”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak, only for another coughing fit to take hold of him. He sank to the ground once more, chest hurting. Cor knelt down next to him and placed an arm around his back, holding him through the coughing. It helped. It let Prompto know that he wasn’t alone. Once more, it subsided, and Prompto allowed Cor to help him to his feet.

“I’m dying, Cor,” he whispered. “I’m _dying_. What if I never get to see Noct again?”

“You will. I swear, as High Messenger, I will see to it that you will see your beloved again. I will not let you die,” Cor said, still holding him tight. “I swear it. There’s just one more covenant left, Prompto. I can handle the Glacian and Infernian. You won’t have to risk yourself for them.”

Shaking from pain in his chest, Prompto looked up at Cor. He couldn’t even speak. He had to mouth the words ‘thank you’ before bursting into tears in the arms of his oldest friend… his father in all but name and blood.

* * *

 

Hours after the conversations in the meadow, Prompto was sitting in an airship as it began its descent into Altissia. Crowe was sat close to him, hands wrapped tight around the bag containing her new daggers. Nyx had been true to his word and they had left that very night. They’d be arriving in Altissia under the cover of darkness, Secretary Claustra there to welcome them.

“How’s your chest?” Crowe asked, elbowing Prompto slightly.

“It’s been better,” he replied.

“Cor said this was the last one, so it will be over soon,” Crowe said.

“Yeah.”

Ignis’s voice came through the speakers. “We’ll be landing in just a minute. The Secretary’s party is already there to greet us.”

They held onto the safety bars as the airship landed with a slight jolt. Nyx and Ignis both came through into the main compartment as they unbuckled themselves from their seats. No words were spoken as Ignis opened up the hatch of the ship, nor as they stepped out of it and into Altissia.

This was not Prompto’s first visit to Altissia; the Empire had had him go on a small tour of Accordo when he was fifteen. The sights still took his breath away, though. It may have been dark but what he could see of the canals and waterfalls had all been lit up by thousands of glowing lanterns. And the architecture was as stunning as Prompto remembered it being.

First Secretary Camelia Claustra, flanked by her guards, stood before them. “Welcome, Oracle Prompto. Accordo is delighted to extend her hospitality to you.”

“Thank you, Secretary Claustra,” Prompto said, trying to remember all of what Cor had taught him about dealing with foreign officials. “Your hospitality honours us.”

“Your cousin has informed me of what it is you wish to do and why you are in need of our assistance,” Camelia said. “And we have agreed to give said assistance to you.”

“Again, thank you, Madame Secretary,” Prompto replied, bowing his head in her direction.

“You are aware of my terms?” Camelia asked.

“Yes, Madame Secretary.”

“Good. The Trident?”

Nyx stepped forwards. “Secured case on the ship.”

Camelia nodded at two of her men. They ran past the Tenebrae group and into the airship, returning a moment later with a large case. They brought it Camelia who nodded in satisfaction. “I was made aware that a personal guard would be staying with Oracle.”

“Yes. This is my good friend, Crowe Altius. I trust her with my life,” Prompto said, gesturing towards Crowe.

Camelia silently surveyed Crowe before speaking. “She will be permitted to keep weapons on her person, but if either of you create any trouble for us, either she or those weapons will be removed.”

“Understood,” Crowe replied, looking Camelia directly in the eyes.

“You will be staying in a suite in the Palazzo Altemeria. All your needs will be provided for while you stay with us, and we will inform you when the time is right to forge the covenant. I understand that you are wanting to wait until King Noctis arrives in the city,” the Secretary said. “I’m afraid I must ask that you say your goodbyes now. We need to escort you to the safety of the Palazzo.”

She and her men stepped back a bit. Prompto turned around and quickly hugged Nyx. The cousins hugged for a while before Nyx pulled back and looked Prompto directly in the eyes. “You can do this. I’ll keep the Empire from fucking things up. I love you.”

“Love you too. Stay safe,” Prompto replied.

They separated and Prompto and Crowe followed behind Secretary Claustra and her men. Crowe grabbed Prompto’s hand and squeezed it. Prompto squeezed back, glad to have her with him. So much had happened since Insomnia fell and he was so very grateful that she had been there with him to keep him going. He had a feeling that they’d both stopped each other from wallowing in their own guilt after the Fall.

“I promised Nyx earlier that I’d keep you safe, same as I promised Cor. Remember that,” she whispered to him as they were guided into the Palazzo.

“Thank you, Crowe. Not just for that, but yeah, that’s cool. But for, y’know, being a friend,” Prompto replied.

“Of course. Being around you stopped me from doing something stupid after Ravus and Libertus died,” Crowe said. She turned and grinned at him. “Well, we’re finally in Altissia. We’ll be with our friends soon. Just got one more job to do.”

“Yup.” Prompto nodded. “One thing so that we can save the freaking world.”

He looked out of the window to the rising sun.

_I’m here, Noct. Don’t keep me waiting!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am not as happy with this as i am with many of the chapters in my other fics.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I /am/ happy with it, but I couldn't really do much to it.
> 
> That being said, this little story has now been brought to a close. The next We Will Be chapter will be going up shortly, bringing Noctis and Prompto together.
> 
> Altissia is happening.
> 
> Are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
